


What you chose to frame is very telling

by MitsubachiAria



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F, Iroha is oblivious and Sana is insecure, Mifuyu is the trolling older sister she deserves to be, Pre-Relationship, Ui's a sweet kid but 11 year olds are devious, everyone else is just eagerly waiting for them to figure out that they're in lesbians, post chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsubachiAria/pseuds/MitsubachiAria
Summary: Ui asking her big sister questions about their housemates turns to Ui being the one to question Iroha about her and Sana's relationship.Aka, Ui and Mifuyu bully Iroha for being a useless lesbian.
Relationships: Background Yachimifu, Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	What you chose to frame is very telling

**Author's Note:**

> Irosana is very cute and Ui and Iroha's relationship is also very cute. I wanted to see a fic about Ui teasing Iroha relentlessly for her feelings, so this happened. Enjoy.

Trying to tell Ui all about everyone at Mikazuki Villa was a complicated task. Though she was familiar with them, thanks to Lil’ Kyubey’s memories, she didn’t exactly know the finer details of all of them, or of how to live alongside them. But, Iroha was up to the challenge! She’d overcome impossible odds for her sister’s sake, so some simple explanations of her closest friends shouldn’t be anything! 

Her questions didn’t take long to get kind of heavy, though. Only a few days after they had both moved into Mikazuki Villa, Iroha was arranging her bedside table with the last few things unpacked, along with some newly framed pictures. Instead of the pictures that had once had and then no longer had Ui in them to serve as motivation, she now happily displayed the picture Eternal Sakura had taken of her, Ui, Nemu, and Touka, and the Goingon drawing Sana had drawn for her birthday. Though, just as she finished positioning them perfectly, Ui called out with a “hey sis?”

“Where are everyone else's parents, anyways?” Ui asked of the other inhabitants. She swung her legs off the side of the bed as she looked at the floor. “I mean, I get Tsuruno lives with her family, but why don’t the others?”

She sighed- this was an inevitable question, but she felt strange being the one to answer it. She’d start with the simplest explanation. “Yachiyo is old enough to live on her own- her grandma was the one who took care of this place, but she died before I came here, and Yachiyo inherited it.” 

Ui nodded. “Yeah, but… Sana and Felicia aren’t old enough to live on their own. Did their parents have them stay here while they’re overseas too?”

Iroha frowned. “Well, their parents aren’t really… around…” 

“Why didn’t you just say they were dead in the first place,” Ui questioned. “You don’t need to try and spare me from these things, not after all that’s happened.”

She shook her head. “Well, Felicia’s are dead, they got killed by a witch. But for Sana, it’s more complicated… It’s sort of a sensitive story, and I’m not entirely sure it’s mine to tell. Maybe ask Sana? But don’t pressure her about it!”

Ui nodded. “Okay.” She stood up from her perch on the bed and began walking out of the bedroom. Iroha was confused for a brief moment before processing what exactly had happened. 

“Hey, wait!” She called after Ui. “I didn’t mean to ask her right now!” Ui was already jumping down the stairs to the living room, two at a time, leaving Iroha to stumble to try and catch up. 

Halting at the bottom of the stairs, Ui looked back up at her sister, who was taking the stairs a lot slower than she had. “Why not? You told me to ask. And I wanna know more about my sister’s very best friend!”

“Very best friend?” Iroha blinked. Why was Ui singling out Sana as the one closest to her? All of her friends were precious to her! 

Ui shrugged. “Yeah? You like her best,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“Wh-what? I love all my friends equally!” Iroha insisted as she continued down the stairs to stand beside her little sister. “I could never pick one to like best!” She felt flustered and embarrassed. Had she been showing too much preferential treatment to Sana? Oh no, did the others feel left out? 

“You don’t keep anyone else’s presents beside your bed,” Ui grumbled. “Not even any of my drawings…”

Iroha was irritated by the accusation. “They’re in your sketchbook! I didn’t want to-”

“What’s all the commotion about?” a voice suddenly asked. Mifuyu walked towards them, looking a bit concerned. Iroha was about to apologize for all of the arguing and all, but Ui piped up first. 

“Iroha won’t admit that Sana’s her favorite,” Ui said. “I don’t get it. Why is she being all weird about it?”

An embarrassed squeak came from Iroha’s throat. “B-because I love all my friends the same!” she insisted. “Ui, I’m sorry if I made you jealous by framing Sana’s drawing but not any of yours, I just thought since they were important to you you’d rather have them on your side of the room!”

Mifuyu chuckled. “Ah, Ui, you see, when girls go through puberty, they begin getting flustered when confronted with their feelings,” she explained. Ui nodded in understanding while Iroha began sounding rather like a boiling tea kettle. 

“N-not you too…” Iroha mumbled. “Mifuyu, you have it all wrong! I don’t h-h-have… I don’t prefer any of my friends to the others! Everyone here is precious to me!”

The older magical girl looked bemused by her response. “Oh, you’re so much like Yacchan was when she was your age,” she mused. “At least you’ve realized you like girls- it took her until towards the end of high school to admit that much!”

“What are you implying?!” Iroha’s stomach was writhing. “Sana is my friend! I love her as a friend!”

“Nemu said you and Sana have a ‘case of classic sapphic yearning’, whatever that means,” Ui said. “She called it ‘almost cloyingly sack-uh-rin’, I think.” 

Mifuyu rolled her eyes. “Ah, same old Nemu, I see. Sounds like what she said about me and Yacchan back then.”

As if things couldn’t worsen for poor Iroha, Sana poked her head from around the corner. “What did Nemu say?” she asked. “Sorry, I- I didn’t mean to eavesdrop!” She blushed in embarrassment. “I was just going to get some water from the kitchen and heard you talking.”

Iroha had never wished more that she had Sana’s power to turn invisible. She could just sink into the floor right about now… She looked between Mifuyu and Ui, begging them not to say a word.

Her heart tensed up as Ui opened her mouth to speak. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something, Sana!” Ah, so this was how Iroha would die… Of embarrassment, from her very own sister no less! 

Sana nodded. “Oh, of course! We are housemates, after all! I’m happy to answer your questions!” She smiled at the prospect of answering Ui’s question, but Iroha couldn’t bring herself to look at anything but the floor. 

“Why do you live here and not with your family?” Ui asked. Iroha almost breathed a sigh of relief- thank goodness she wasn’t asking about if Iroha had a crush on her or something! But, then her chest tightened again. 

“Ui! I told you not to ask her that right now,” Iroha exclaimed. “I’m sorry, Sana, Ui was asking and I told her that I thought it was your story to tell and not mine, and to ask you sometime. It seems she took that as ‘ask Sana immediately’; you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!”

Sana, however, simply nodded. “Oh, don’t worry Iroha, I don’t mind,” she assured her. “Thank you for being so considerate, though!”

Iroha felt like she’d just been spun around a hundred times. The ground beneath her feet felt like it was moving. “Uh, n-no problem,” she responded, giving an awkward laugh. God, she was blushing even harder now from embarrassment… 

“See, my parents are horrible people,” Sana explained simply. “They treated me poorly, so I left home and after everything with Ai, decided to live here instead!”

“I see.” Ui nodded. “Ai was one of the Uwasa, right?”

“Oh, yes! The Uwasa of the Anonymous AI, my first best friend,” Sana said, looking away almost wistfully. “She was wonderful, and while I miss her terribly, I have Iroha now, and she’s the best best friend I could ever ask for!”

Iroha made a noise that sounded something like “hwaaaah?” Great, it was back to this again. “Me, your best friend?”

Sana raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah! Of course! You’re the one who brought me out of Endless Solitude and listens to me ramble and has the best hugs! Even if I’m not your best friend, you’re mine for sure.”

The way Sana said that, almost resignedly, it broke Iroha’s heart a bit! “Sana, of course you’re my best friend too,” she assured her. “You’re wonderful, and I love being around you! And I feel like we understand each other in ways no one else quite does- we’re lonely souls who found solace in each other, and that’ll always be precious to me beyond words!”

She found herself in a tight hug from her invisible friend. “Thank you, Iroha,” she said, sighing a bit. “Nothing could make me happier in the world than you saying that.”

While she’d just blurted out what felt right to not see Sana so upset, in this hug, she knew the words were true. Sana was the person who understood her best, and the person, aside from Ui, who was most precious to her. Sana broke from the hug after a moment, though. “I should get back to doing my homework,” she said. “I’m glad I could help you though, Ui!”

She ran off, leaving Iroha a bit stunned. That had… sure just happened, huh? Mifuyu was looking like she was trying hard not to laugh, while Ui just smiled in such a smug manner she could mistake her for Touka. “What was that about loving all your friends equally, again?”

Iroha sighed. “S-Sana’s different…” she admitted. “B-but I still don’t get all that other stuff you said!”

“Oh, you’ll understand when you’re older,” Mifuyu said with a similarly smug smirk. Iroha sighed- this was going to hang over her head for a long time, wasn’t it? 

  
  



End file.
